Jardines del olvido
by Caro Moon
Summary: El mundo de Serena es totalmente distinto, traición, desamor,rabia. ¿Lograra ser feliz?. Post Star capítulo 03, historia reeditada espero que les guste! Saludos!
1. Todo se derrumbo

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi así como las frases utilizadas son respectivamente de sus autores.

_Dicen que el dolor te vuelve humano... ¿Qué tan humano crees poder ser?_

**Capítulo 1: Todo se derrumbo**

Tiempo después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia, todo transcurría á perfectamente, en un día normal el sol brillaba inigualablemente, desde muy temprano en la ciudad de Tokio las calles se encontraban atiborradas de autos, el distrito de Azabu Juban no era la excepción, las personas desde muy temprano se levantaba para ir a sus trabajos y hacer sus labores cotidianas.

Pero una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de ojos color celeste y cabellos radiantes como el sol, era despertada por su madre informándole que ya era tarde, como de costumbre la chica se levanta rápidamente tropezando y cayendo de su cama, además de ser regañada por su protectora Luna, una gatita de color violeta oscuro con una media luna de color dorado en su frente, la chica esta lista en menos 5 minutos y sale corriendo de su casa a regañadientes, en un monologo mental se preguntaba si algún día podría llegar temprano a la escuela.

En su larga carrera en acelerado paso en las escaleras tropieza y cae, levantándose con mucho trabajo. Corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos al fin encuentra su salón de clases al entrar al el salón el profesor ya se encontraba ahí como siempre refiriéndose a ella por llegar tarde.

El día transcurrió normalmente, al final de clases muchos estudiantes se decidían ir a casa a descansar o continuar estudiando. Y 5 amigas se encontraban en su punto de reunión una conocida cafetería.

Rei: Serena tonta como siempre otra vez llegaste tarde eres una perezosa!

Serena: Rei no me regañes T_T - Con lágrimas en los ojos -

Ami: Pero serena debes entender, tu futuro depende de la escuela debes ser más responsable

Lita: Así es Serena no tomes todo a la ligera.

Serena: Pero eso a mí no me interesa porque nada más que yo sea un poco más grande me casare con mi Darien

Mina: Uhh! vivirás una vida muy agitada - En doble sentido con ojos en forma de corazoncitos-

Todas: Mina!

Mina: Ay chicas! – Sonrojada-

Serena: Bueno chicas me voy, voy a ver a mi querido Darien. – Ojos en forma de corazoncitos y abandonando el lugar-

Ami: Ay Serena nunca cambiaras,-suspiro- espero que no sufras demasiado -En un susurro-.

Por otro lado en un edificio de departamentos un chico de cabellos negros del color de la noche y ojos color zafiro se encontraba en su departamento bien acompañado.

Al llegar Serena sintió un mal presentimiento, pero desde últimamente esos sentimientos la marcaban y llenaban su corazón de angustia.

Serena: Hola Darien soy yo Serena – tocando la puerta insistentemente-

La rubia toco, toco la puerta y nadie contestaba.

Al ver que nadie habría Serena decidió utilizar la llave que Darien le había dado, al entrar noto vacío el lugar, entonces decidió revisar minuciosamente, algo característico de la chica ser algo curiosa...

Al revisar se topó, en suelo se encontraba ropa tirada de hombre y de mujer, su corazón se contrajo.

Siguió avanzando y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Darien encontró a una hermosa chica pelirroja de escultural cuerpo y belleza sentada en la cama solo cubierta por unas sábanas blancas y a Darien terminándose de colocar la ropa interior.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su corazón se rompió en pedazos aún en estado shock salió corriendo y detrás de ella el muchacho de cabello negro, la chica se detiene el sala para gritarle al muchacho.

Serena: Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, yo daría mi vida por ti (Sus ojos color celeste se eran un mar de lágrimas)

Darien: Serena déjame explicarte.

Serena: Explicarme qué Darien! yo te amo y todos estos años anhelando a cada momento pasar contigo cada segundo de mi vida – Con sus mirada hacia el piso y sus manos en forma de puños -

Darien: ¡Espera! – Mirándola fijamente -

Serena: Noo! – Sus ojos sumamente hinchados y emprendiendo el rumbo para irse -

Darien: Espera, -alcanza a Serena y la toma por su muñeca izquierda para voltearme y mirarla fijamente-

Darien: ¡Serena déjame decirte la verdad!

Serena: Que verdad que ya no me amas -Tenía los ojos hinchados-

Darien: Permíteme continuar – Suspirando de cansancio -

Darien: Serena yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero ya paso. Te diré la verdad – Subiendo el tono de voz y furioso— Sabes ya estoy harto de ti eres una niña llorona, glotona, caprichosa, que por todo llora, solo te interesa comer, dormir, por todo haces berrinches escándalos, lo que yo necesito es una mujer de verdad no una niña llorona e inmadura. – Apretando más fuerte su agarre -

Serena: -Ojos sumamente hinchados de tanto llorar—Pe pero¡!, pero que sucederá con este lazo que nos une, Tokio de cristal, el futuro que nos espera, la llegada de Rini, que sucederá con todo eso.

Darien: Eso ya no importa eso no sucederá, el lazo que nos une se ha roto Serena aquel amor jurado hace mucho tiempo se terminó para mi hace algún tiempo.

Serena: Me hacen mucho daño las palabras que me dices.

Darien: Déjame continuar déjame decirte todo lo que tengo guardado. – Apretando el agarre de la muñeca de Serena- Sabes que yo ya no quiero seguir atado a ti necesito vivir mi vida, vivir lo que todos estos años no he hecho, salir con otras mujeres, no quiero seguir atado a un destino que yo jamás desee, ni el cual quiero continuar, Serena tú me has llegado a repugnar estoy harto de ti, de no sentir nada solamente lastima hacia ti, de estar atado a un futuro que será para todo la eternidad junto a ti. No lo deseo!. – Sus ojos reflejaban la furia contenida- Quiero ser un doctor exitoso no el rey de un reino del cual no tengo ninguna ilusión. Quiero superarme, me merezco algo mejor que tu no solo una niña que su máxima aspiración en la vida es ser mi esposa. Lo que siento por ti es odio por todos estos años que me perdido de todas experiencias por el hecho de luchar a tu lado. De no ser feliz. Eres una cargar para mí. Serena no quiero verte más jamás en mi vida. Vete de aquí! - Soltando el agarre de su muñeca-

La chica salió corriendo del complejo de departamentos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

En ese momento después de que se apreciaba un día soleado la lluvia azoto la ciudad los torrenciales aguaceros caían sobre la chica rubia que camina sola sin rumbo solo por inercia, de sus ojos celestes brotaban gruesas lágrimas por el hecho de que el hombre que ella amaba tanto y por el cual sin dudarlo estaba dispuesta a dar si vida, la había abandonado y había roto su corazón.

Al llegar a su casa su ropas estaban hechas sopas, en su casa no se encontraba nadie ni la gatita morada que era su guía, subió a su cuarto para seguir llorando, para acostarse en su cama así quedar profundamente dormida en forma de ovillo.

_Sólo unas cuantas palabras causan un gran dolor quedando fragmentado nuestro corazón_

En otro lugar de la ciudad Darien Chiba en su departamento se encontraba meditando si había hecho lo correcto al decirle todo eso a la rubia, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto, desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo tenía guardado deseado sacarlo a luz. Mientras un chica como de 1.70 de estatura de unos 20 años de cabellera larga como hasta la mitad de la espalda, y un cuerpo escultural solo cubierto por unas sábanas color blancas abrazaba al chico por la espalda para besar su espalda incitándolo a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de tuvieran tan penosa interrupción, el chico acepto y continuaron con lo que estaba pendiente.

Un nuevo día en la gran ciudad de Tokio, al igual que ayer en la tarde el cielo se mostraba gris.

Habitación de Serena

Serena se levantaba de su cama su única acompañante en estos momentos de penurias. La chica no podía soportar más esa situación quería acabar con su vida, pero el miedo la invadía la única que la mantenía con vida en esos momentos era el recuerdo de su familia y sus grandes amigas que tal vez la ayudarían a superar estos amargos momentos.

Serena: Ojala todo esto fuera un mal sueño. – Derramando pequeñas lagrimas-

Era sábado por la mañana, su madre no se encontraba, para la hora que parecía eras las 10:00 am, desde algún tiempo su madre trabaja ya que a su a padre Kenji lo habían despedido del periódico donde trabajaba, estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para la familia Tsukino, los dos padres debían de trabajar para poder sostener la casa.

Serena: - Mirandose al espejo apoyando sus manos en su buro- Ya es tarde y la chicas me deben de estar esperando, no deseo ir, pero tendré que ir quizás ellas me aconsejen que hacer y a superar ésto.

Ya que como de costumbre se reunían los sábados en el templo hikawa desde muy temprano para pasar juntas el día, aquel lugar que desde hacía tiempo era el punto de reunión de todas la sailor y su amado ex - príncipe. Ahora ella solo era un simple estorbo para él y para sus planes a futuro.

Se bañó, para luego vestirse y colocarse algo de maquillaje para disimular las enormes ojeras. Salió corriendo de su casa con rumbo al templo.

En el templo hikawa 4 chicas se encontraban ya reunidas.

Rei: Esa Serena tonta siempre llega tarde a todo. – Con cara de fastidio-

Ami: Ya Rei no seas tan enojona.

Serena por fin logro llegar al lugar de reunión.

Divisaba los interminables escalones de aquel templo, con la pesadez y tristeza logro subir hasta el último peldaño, para reunirse a donde las 4 muchachas se encontraban platicando amenamente acompañados de dos gatos uno de color blanco y el otro de color violeta oscuro.

Serena: Hola chicas. – Llegando a sentarse juntos a las muchachas-

Rei: Hasta que llegas no puede ser un poco más puntual.

Ami: Serena pero que te paso por qué vienes tan triste. – Notando la cara de tristeza de la rubia-

Lita: Cuéntanos Serena que te paso.

Mina: Si Serena que sucede.

Serena: Buenos chicas. Ayer Darien termino conmigo me dijo muchas cosas horribles me dijo que soy una carga para él. Yo no soy una carga, yo no me merezco esto que me está pasando!. – Soltándose a llorar-

Las 4 chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio analizando la situación pero de igual manera no podían contener lo que tenían guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Rei: Lo que él te dijo es cierto nosotras pensamos lo mismo acerca de ti Serena. – Furiosa-

Serena:- Con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos—Que estás diciendo Rei.

Rei:- Apoyando fuertemente sus 2 manos sobre la mesa de centro- Pues si es cierto lo que acabo de decir Darien se merece algo mejor, no alguien como tú, el se merece alguien como y… -A punto de terminar la oración se detuvo-

Ami: Apoyo en todo a Rei, Serena no estudias no pones esmero a nada, no le tomas importancia a nada, ni buena ama de casa serias, no sabes cocinar, eres perezosa y buena para nada.

Luna: Así es Serena lo único que te interesa en comer, dormir, jugar video juegos. Eres una sosa.

Serena: Pero Ami , Luna tú también. – Mirándolas-

Lita: Si Serena no sé cómo una niña tonta como tú será la próxima reina de Tokio de cristal

Mina: Así es alguien más de que si sea digna debería ocupar tu lugar

Rei: Ya sabíamos que Darien cortaría contigo pero no dijimos nada hasta que él lo hiciera. – Cruzando sus brazos-

Lita: Serena hay momentos en el cual llegas a ser un estorbo para nosotras.

Mina: Es verdad nos avergonzamos por tener una amiga como tú.

Serena: Porque nunca me dijeron nada- Esto lo dijo sollozando -

Ami: Serena a todas no has decepcionado. – Con cara de desaprobación-

Serena no dejando disimular las lágrimas que dejaban caer sus hermosos ojos.

Artemis: No puedo creer como puede ser líder de la sailor una niña llorona e inmadura como tú.

Mina: Así es Serena, no eres más que una persona mediocre.

Voz: Así además nosotras siempre hemos pensado que tú no eres digna de ser reina de Tokio cristal

Serena: Peroooo.—Girando hacia dónde provenía la voz-

La persona la cual es dueña una chica como de 1.80 de cabello rubio y vestida con ropas de hombre a su lado dos chicas más, una de cabello color aguamarina, y otra de largos cabello negros con tonalidades verde.

Haruka: Así es nosotros siempre hemos pensado eso. – Parada en la entrada del templo -

Michiru: Pero nunca no hemos atrevido a decirlo, por respeto pero ahora que todo está saliendo a la luz, sacamos nuestros pensamientos y profundos sentimientos.

Setsuna: Lo sentimos princesa, es decir Serena Tsukino pero todo se terminó también todas deseamos tener una vida normal no pasar cuidando a una niña tonta, llorona que no merece el mérito de ser reina.

Haruka: Todas estamos de acuerdo de acabar con la farsa llamada Tokio de Cristal y terminar con esto de una vez, no podemos seguir siendo tus amigas cuando en realidad ya no te soportamos, no queremos seguir el destino que ya se nos estaba trazado.

Michiru: Solo estábamos junto a ti por decidió del destino.

Serena: (Ya con todo el corazón hecho pedazos, sentía como si le estuvieran atravesando su corazón con una daga)— Poniéndose de pie y lágrimas en sus ojos- Si eso es piensan de mi entonces tengan. (Sacando su broche de transformación con el cristal de plata adentro y aventando en medio de la mesa). Así que solo estaban conmigo por eso, todo esto ha sido una farsa. No saben cuánto me alegra que al fin, después de tantos años de esta farsa me lo digan. Espero que sean muy felices – Con una sonrisa fingida-

Serena sin más preámbulo salió corriendo de ese lugar con el corazón en la mano hecho pedazos. Ya no tenía a nadie ni a quien amar ni amigas con quien pasar los malos momentos. Ya no tenía a nadie más.

Otras vez se encontraba sola por la calles llorando sin consuelo.

Así después de un espantoso día logro llegar a su casa la cual encontraba sola, nadie de su familia estaba, ni su hermano pequeño Sammy no se encontraba en esos momentos. Serena sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y como aquel corazón puro y lleno de amor el cual algún día fue el más puro, se llenaba de odio y rencor hacia aquellas personas que le habían hecho daño.

_Ojalá dejases de latir, estúpido corazón y poder olvidar así, el dolor._

**Bueno hola hola! Estoy de regreso con una reedición de mi historia, después de tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por leer la historia, agradezco sus reviews, y disculpe por las faltas de ortografía y todavía la mala redacción. Saludos !**


	2. Penumbras

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi así como las frases utilizadas son respectivamente de sus autores.

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de historia, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews, porque me inspiran y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

_Dicen que el dolor te vuelve humano... ¿Qué tan humano crees poder ser?_

**Capítulo 2: Penumbras**

_¿Quién podría afirmar que una eternidad de dicha puede compensar un instante de dolor humano?_

Se encontraba triste y sola en su habitación.

No sabía qué hacer no tenía a nadie, solo se tenía a ella misma, el hecho de como su compañeras de batallas sus amigas inseparables, su amado príncipe, éstos por los que tantas veces lucho, por los que murió por protegerlos, Les podían estar haciendo esto.

Para ser de día no había transcurrido mucho tiempo de todo lo sucedido, no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando recibió una llamada de sus padres para avisarle que llegarían a casa más tarde porque sus nuevos trabajos así lo demandaban.

Se sentía terrible, porque le habían hecho eso, ella no tuvo la culpa en ser la reencarnación de la princesa de luna, gracias a ello tuvo que pagar muy caro las consecuencias.

Su almohada se encontraba húmeda por tantas lágrimas derramadas estos días, los 2 peores días de su vida, y de aquí en adelante así serian de horrorosos.

_No hay peor dolor que estar siempre en continua soledad_

Pensar que todos estos años fue a farsa. –asintió la rubia que se encontraba en su habitación a obscuras, acostada en su cama.

_¿Qué haces cuando las únicas personas que te puede hacer parar de llorar, son las que te hacen llorar?_

Se quedó en su habitación el resto del día, no probo bocado, deseaba acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas, pero el miedo la invadía, ¿en verdad le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte? Si ella tantas veces murió y porque ahora sentía ese miedo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al llegar la noche y sumida en completa obscuridad en su habitación, escucho que tocaban a su puerta, era su madre avisándole de que ya habían regresado del trabajo, ya pasaban de las 11:00 pm. Su madre estaba demasiado cansada como para detenerse a preguntarle que le sucedía apenas fue a dirigirle una palabra, Ikuko a leguas noto que su hija está demasiado triste. Serena después de contestar en un bajo tono se volvió a quedar dormida profundamente.

_Sentimos tristeza, pero lo peor es no tener con quien compartirla._

Su madre se dirigió a su habitación a descansar después de un agotador día, mamá Ikuko siempre se caracterizó por su calidez, la cual, se estaba haciendo a un lado luego, de tantos cambios sufridos en la casa de la familia Tsukino.

_**Flash back**_

Era un día común y corriente, kenji acaba de regresar a casa luego de su jornada laboral. Al llegar abrió la puerta y noto que toda su familia estaba sentada a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperándolo a él para que comer amenamente. Al ver esto suspiro un poco cansado. Al final de la comida

Kenji: Ya que estamos todos reunidos debo de avisarle que he sido despedido de mi empleo de fotógrafo en el periódico.

El semblante de su familia cambio, luego de una gran sonrisa a una cara un poco triste.

Ikuko: que! Cuál es el motivo por el cual sucedió eso. –Cara de preocupación-

Kenji: Están haciendo recorte de personal, como yo no era muy necesario me despidieron. Pero por el momento me dieron una liquidación eso nos ayudara a vivir por lo menos un tiempo antes de que yo consiga un nuevo empleo.

Ikuko: Está bien espero que podamos salir de esta situación.

Serena: Mama juntos podremos salir, además si en salario de papa no es suficiente Sammy y yo podríamos trabajar.—con cara de tristeza, fingiendo una sonrisa..

Sammy: así es mama no te preocupes demasiado. —fingiendo una sonrisa-

Ikuko: Gracias mis hijos –abrazando a todos incluso a su fiel esposo-

**Fin flash back**

Esta situación hacia desde hace dos meses. El trabajo que consiguió el padre de Serena no era suficiente como para mantener a su familia, su esposa decidió conseguir un empleo en esa misma fábrica donde él trabaja, ya que en esta era el único empleo donde no ponían tantas condiciones para trabajar. Como correspondía Sammy el menor de la familia Tsukino decidió también ayudar para la manutención de la casa. Serena era la única que no trabajaba. El trabajo de sus padres los absorbía totalmente la única hora la cual ella podía verlo era en las noches y eso si no llegaban demasiado tarde. A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así como un hueco en estómago.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo despertó temprano, reviso el despertador acomodado en el buró alado de su cama, marcaba apenas las 5:30 de la mañana.

Se levantó con pesadez, de su cama, se dirigió a su tocador al está enfrente del espejo a simple vista noto lo demacrada que se veía. Abrió uno de los cajones de su tocador donde saco todo los obsequios (que no eran muchos) que Darien la había dado alguna vez, esos regalos que le traían recuerdos hermosos, que ahora solo eras más que simples recuerdos. Los obsequios eran de suponerse la cajita musical en forma de estrella, la llave del departamento que ella muy bien conocía, y el anillo en forma de rosa que le diera antes de su partida, anillo que ahora despreciaba. Acomodo estas cosas sobre el tocador y se dirigió a su derecha a su buró donde se encontraba una foto de ella con Darien, saco la foto del porta retrato y debajo de su cama saco un pequeña cajita en la cual guardo todo estos "regalos".

Después de todo esto se dirigió al baño a tomar un ducha que tanta falta le hacía, al terminar nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación donde se visto rápidamente colocándose un poco de maquillaje disimulando la desfachatez de cara. En poco tiempo salió de su casa y se dirigió el departamento de Darien, conocía perfectamente el camino de su casa a aquel lugar, conociendo al muchacho quizá todavía no se habría levantado para estas horas. Al llegar al edificio esta decidió tomar fuerzas suficientes, tomo el elevador. Al estar allí coloco la cajita afuera de puerta y se alejó lo más rápido posible, al salir del edificio obligo a sus piernas a caminar lo más rápido posible.

Por un buen rato vago por las calles hasta llegar la hora de entrada a la escuela.

Al entrar diviso como estaba un grupo de chicas reunidas en la entrada de la escuela, a decir verdad eran 3 amigas, la cuales anteriormente eran amigas suyas igualmente.

Estas chicas miraban con desprecio a Serena, sonreían al ver a la chica de ojos color celeste derrotada y cabizbaja.

Después de esas miradas prosiguió para su salón de clases, se sentó en su ya acostumbrado lugar con la mirar hacia el vacío.

Los días transcurrieron, con esa rutina diaria en la noches no podía dormir mucho se levantaba temprano después de la escuela se dirigía directo a casa, llego a pasar 2 semanas iguales su tristeza no disminuía, es más incrementaba al encontrarse en la calle con esas personas.

**Flash back**

Caminaba sola por el parque con rumbo a su casa

Serena: -hablando para sí misma—Que bonito sol hace hoy

Por otro lado iba caminando Darien muy bien acompañado por un chica la cual no era la misma que encontró ese día.

Chica: Darien no creí que un hombre fuera tan maravilloso como tú, eres magnifico en todo.

Darien: Ya ves nena así soy yo (se notaba algo amoroso con la chica)

En eso la chica rubia de ojos celeste ve la escena, queda estática al ver esto, el noto la que cierta chica rubia que el muy bien conocía lo miraba

Chica: Darien vamos a otro lugar quiero estar contigo.

Darien: Claro además este lugar es muy incómodo—besando al chica (cosa que con Serena nunca hizo en público)

**Fin flash back**

Al igual se encontró con sus antiguas amigas

**Flash back**

En el parque número 10 se encontraban 7 chicas reunidas platicando amenamente, cuando Serena pasa por ahí solo se limitó a sonreírles pero ellas no la tomaron en cuenta la pasaron a desapercibida.

Haruka: Chicas mejor vallamos a otro lugar – Con cierto agravio en su voz

Rei: Si creo que ya nos hecho a perder la tarde con su presencia—subiendo el tono de su voz-

Michiru: Yo conozco un buen lugar donde pasar la tarde es nuevo y muy novedoso.

Todas: Claro vallamos. – Con una sonrisa maliciosa-

**Fin flash back**

Ella jamás les volvería dirigir la palabra algunas de ellas ni pedir explicaciones eso se lo juro así misma. Con el transcurso de las semanas su vida se iba sumiendo, en un profundo caos emocional, en un tanto su corazón adolorido, por otro un gran sentimiento de odio, era un serie de sentimiento confabulados en su corazón.

En el transcurso de la escuela a su casa, vio pasar a los bomberos, demasiadas ambulancias, cuando llego a su casa como de costumbre su casa se encontraba sola.

Se dirigió a la cocina preparo algo de comer, al terminar lavo todo que había utilizado y se fue a su recamara a continuar su rutinaria vida, cambio su ropa por consiguiente se acostó en su cama con la vista al vacío así transcurrió su tarde. Logro conciliar el sueño con el sonoro sonido del teléfono la levanto de golpe, fue a contestar la llamada a como pudo.

Serena: Bueno, quien habla.

Voz: Señorita esta es la casa de la familia Tsukino - La voz se escuchaba un poco desesperada-

Serena: Así es, en que puedo servirle

Voz: Señorita que parentesco tiene usted con la Señora Ikuko, el Señor Kenji y Sammy Tsukino.

Serena: - Su corazón se aceleró sintió como una puñalada era enterrada en su corazón—Si señorita ellos son mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano pequeño, respectivamente.

Voz: cuál es su nombre señorita

Serena:- subiendo de tono la voz—es Serena Tsukino, dígame que pasa por favor que sucede

Voz: Serena lamento decirle que su familia falleció en un accidente que sucedió en la fábrica X.

Serena: Que -ya hecha un mar de lágrimas-

Voz: Si señorita lamento tenerle que dar esta noticia, todas las personas que se encontraba laborando en la fábrica y alrededores murieron al momento que esta explotara por una fuga de gas que había.

Serena: Pero eso no puede ser posible—Ese es el peor momento de su vida, primero sus amigas ahora esto.

Voz: Señorita Serena le informamos que debe a pasar a recoger los cadáveres a esta dirección y ajustar todo lo necesario para los funerales

Esta conversación término de golpe por qué Serena, solo callo hincada de rodillas con la vista al suelo, las lágrimas que caían eran solo recibidas por el piso de la cocina en donde tomo la llamada.

Se lamentaba por que le está sucediendo esto a ella porque la vida era así de cruel y despiadada con ella porque **POR QUE** su cerebro no acaba de asimilar lo ocurrió tanto para tan pocos días. Se encontraba sola tirada en el piso de la en forma de ovillo un torrente de lagrima pasaba sobre su cara, este suceso le dolió mucho más que anterior no se comparaba en nada con el dolo ocurrió anteriormente.

De un largo rato así, logro sobreponerse un poco, tenía que ir a recoger los cadáveres, debía de hacerlo era lo mínimo que debía de hacer.

Subió a su habitación se cambió la ropa, se fue a la habitación de sus padre prosiguió buscando un poco de dinero para poder pagar los gasto del traslado de los cuerpo a su casa. Lo encontró aunque tarde en encontrar en donde lo tenía escondió, el poco dinero que les quedaba de la liquidación de su padre, salió de su casa tomo un taxi a la dirección correspondiente al llegar noto que era la morgue, sintió con un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda. Se armó de valor pago el taxi camino con rumbo a la entrada, camino a donde se encontraba la recepción, pregunto a dónde dirigirse.

Los pasillos de aquel lugar eran inmensos, era guida por alguien que llego asistirla este le indica por donde ir al llegar a la puerta nuevamente sintió la horrible sensación, pues no era de menos fue terrible el acontecimiento siguiente el ver a sus padres y hermano acostados en esa plancha en aquel lugar, gris, frio en donde se respiraba un aroma indescriptible.

Luego de estos horribles encuentros los cuerpos fueron llevados a su casa, en donde se les daría el último adiós.

A la mañana siguiente todos los amigos y parientes cercanos se encontraban reunidos para darle el último adiós. Serena a sus espaldas podía escuchar los cometarios que estos hacia aunque estos hablaran muy bajo.

Voz: Fue una muerte horrible, morir en una explosión

Voz2: Si que terrible apenas y quedaron reconocible los cadáveres

Voz: Y la hija solo esa quedo vida.

Voz2: Que suerte tuvo, toda la familia tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir

Voz: Y ella porque no trabajaba

Voz2: Me dijeron que era una holgazana buena para nada.

Voz: Pobre, creo haga mucho de su vida.

Pensamientos Serena

(Así que no llegare muy lejos eso piensan todos de mí, eso es lo que todos piensa que soy una buena para nada)

Al llegar al cementerio los cadáveres fueron enterrados, cada una de las personas se fueron despidiendo de Serena, esta con lágrimas en sus ojos

Persona: Serena más sentido pésame

Serena: Gracias por haber asistido

Esas palabras que en nadan le servían, esas personas solo asistieron por compromiso.

Los días pasaron después de este suceso, los primeros días estaban llenos de tristeza, debía de conseguir un trabajo para poder subsistir, es verdad no sabía hacer nada, no era buena. Con los siguientes días estaba muy cambiada, ya no era la misma su mirada era fría, distante.

Había logrado conseguir un trabajo, en las mañanas iba a la escuela, por las tarde se iba corriendo a su trabajo no era muy bien pagado. Debía de demostrarle al mundo que ella sobreviviría sin la ayuda de nadie, es más la fábrica no le dio nada del seguro de vida de sus padres, pusieron el pretexto de que no tenían mucho tiempo trabajando en la fábrica.

Los días en la escuela ya no eran los mismo a decir verdad en su vida ya no era nada igual, debió de madurar de golpe por las adversidades, aprender a vivir sola, debía ser fuerte, ahora debía ser fría, metódica, fingiéndole una sonrisa al mundo a pesar que por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos, tenía que ponerse un escudo protector. Ya de no debía de ser la torpe, perezosa Serena que todos conocían.

_El tiempo no cura nada, sólo nos enseña a vivir con el dolor_

Deseaba gritarle a el mundo que ella podía sola, así sucedía ahora estudiaba un poco más de lo habitual, solo estudiando quizá llegaría a ser alguien en esta vida. Se dio cuenta que no le costaba trabajo aprenderse lo de los libros, escupir las respuesta de los exámenes eso que antes costaba mucho trabajo era demasiado fácil ahora. Su vida se resumía en las mañana levantarse a bañar preparar su desayuno, ir preparatoria, ahora que veía a sus ex amigas y ex novio ya los sentimientos de tristeza no se apoderaban de ella. Solo colocaba en su rostro su sonrisa fingida. Jamás dejaría que le volvieran hacerle daño.

En las tardes se iba corriendo hacia su trabajo, trabaja en una pequeña oficina de ayudante, en ese trabajo aprendió mucho, acerca de contabilidad, administración, computación, mercadotecnia, y a sobrevivir. Su semana transcurría de esa manera. Los fines de semana solía arreglar la casa de un tiempo solía salir demasiado en las noches a divertirse, durante ese tiempo vivía un vida a todo lo posible. Estos la hacía olvidar un poco de su realidad, para tener 16 años ya era bien experimentada con los hombres, había aprendido como manipularlos.

_Las personas heridas son peligrosas... saben que pueden sobrevivir_

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo totalmente editado al final un poco flojo pero espero haya sido de su agrado también espero sus comentarios y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Entre otros sucesos

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi así como las frases utilizadas son respectivamente de sus autores.

_Dicen que el dolor te vuelve humano... ¿Qué tan humano crees poder llegar a ser?_

**Capítulo 3: Entre otros sucesos**

_Llorar significa desahogar al corazón y así demostrar las emociones y los sentimientos más profundos que llevamos en el alma._

_**Flash back**_

Serena se encontraba parada a la mitad de la banqueta a la afueras del banco, un imponente edificio, su familia era clienta de ese banco. Se armó de valor y decidió entrar a el banco puesto que necesitaba urgentemente dinero, la rubia de ojos celestes necesitaba demasiado el dinero para poder terminar de pagar los costos de los funerales de su familia. — A paso lento casi obligado logro entrar al lugar -

Para ser muy temprano en la mañana había demasiada gente, esperando ser atendidos por los ejecutivo, se dispuso a tomar un turno y esperar, la interminable fila. Al cabo de una larga espera fue atendida por un ejecutivo.

Un hombre de no más de 35 años cabello castaño vestido con pantalones de vestir y camisa manga.

Ejecutivo: Buenos días señorita – La saluda de mano- tome asiento por favor – con una gran sonrisa y señalando el asiento enfrente de su escritorio—

Serena Buenos días – Apretando la mano de ejecutivo con cierta desconfianza—

La rubia procedió a sentarse.

Ejecutivo: Cuál es su nombre

Serena: Serena, Serena Tsukino — Nerviosa -

Ejecutivo: Me puede decir que se le ofrece - colocando sus manos sobre la mesa -

Serena: -con la voz un poco temblorosa- Quisiera solicitar un préstamo al banco, mi familia es clienta de este banco desde ya hace algunos años.

Ejecutivo: Ya veo, veremos qué podemos hacer, trae algún aval o algo que nos testifique que nos podrá pagar la cantidad dada.

Serena: Como no es suficiente el capital crediticio que mi familia tiene en este banco. – Sorprendida -

Ejecutivo: Bueno señorita, como usted puede observar últimamente se ha registrado una fuerte crisis económica, esta crisis ha traído consiguió a una serie despidos, por lo cual estos no tienen el dinero para poder pagar su prestamos convirtiendo en clientes morosos, provocando que los bancos nos quedemos sin capital.

Serena: No entiendo mucho de lo que me quiere decir - con una gota en la cabeza y cara de no haber entendido nada mareada por el comentario del ejecutivo - Que tengo que ver yo con todo eso - Empezando a desesperarse -

Ejecutivo: Si señorita que necesitamos algo que nos confirme que usted liquidara la deuda que tendrá con nosotros en el lapso de tiempo correspondiente, en dado caso de que usted no pueda pagarnos.

Serena: Y eso como seria - Confundida

Ejecutivo: Con la escrituras de su casa, o un aval. – Con una sonrisa de comercial -

Serena: Pero esto no se puede hacer de otra manera, la cual no implique que yo tenga que dejar lo único que me queda—se insultó a ella misma por haber dicho eso última—

Ejecutivo: A qué se refiere con eso de lo único que me queda.

Serena: - subiendo la voz—Nada que usted le interese

Ejecutivo: Lo siento señorita solamente con estos requisitos, se podrá proceder para llevar a cabo su préstamo.

Serena: Bueno está bien si no queda de otra.- Ya veo por qué los malditos bancos tienen tanto dinero, no te dejan opciones, ya que se aprovecha de las personas desesperadas.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Había pasado más de un año desde que Serena había pedido el préstamo, para poder liquidarlo vendió su casa, el dinero restante decidió ahorrarlo en el banco. Para estos momento rentaba en un complejo de departamentos con una sola pequeña habitación, sala pequeña, mini cocina y un solo baño, en la tercera planta de un complejo de departamentos de interese social, enormes hileras de pequeños departamentos ubicados en una zona algo fea de la ciudad, el cambio de residencia de Serena provoco que cambiara de escuela, a la preparatoria asignada a ese distrito. También cambio su típico peinado en odangos, había cortado su cabello, ahora era un poco más abajo de los hombros en capas y el flequillo desfilado (así como lo tiene Mina), que a veces amarraba en un cola alta, opto por este peinado puesto que la ahorra mucho tiempo peinando. Aún con este peinado la chica seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

Este tiempo fue de lo más difícil ya que apenas tenía para poder comer, pagar la renta, el aprender a vivir sola en un lugar diferente de donde nació, esto ya que había decidido ahorrar el dinero recibido de la venta de su casa.

Muy lejos de allí al otro lado del mundo en Cambridge, Massachusetts,Estados Unidos

En un lujoso departamento se encontraba un chico de ojos color zafiro, descansando luego de una noche de farra, volteo a su derecha para admirar la escultural silueta que acostada a su lado, una hermosa castaña clara de unos 21 años, cubiertas por solo por las sábanas disimulando su desnudes, luego de una semana de estudios, un poco de distracción no era la excepción - pensaba este chico -. Hacía ya varios meses que se había marchado de Tokio su ciudad natal. Ya no tenía nada que lo atara a ésta, había vendido su departamento, con el dinero sumado a la herencia que sus padres le dejaron podía costear su actual vida, le gustaba la vida que llevaba, las noches de fiestas, las noches con chicas diferentes, todo la diversión que se le había negado todo este tiempo por estar atado a un destino que él nunca eligió.

Mucho de sus compañeros le tenía lo envidiaban puesto que Darien Chiba tenía una vida envidiable, un lujoso departamento, no había chica que se resistiera a su encantos, podía tener a la mujer que el desease y todo lo que deseara, era muy bueno en sus estudios, un alumno brillante todos le pronosticaban un futuro brillante. Hace tiempo le habían vuelto a ofrecer la beca que no pudo aprovechar en el pasado por circunstancias fuera de él. Darien Chiba vivía su vida al máximo.

Regresando con Serena

Luego de tomar su desayuno se dispuso a lavar los platos, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un libro para estudiar y terminar su tarea —guao ni yo misma me imaginaba llegar a ser tan responsable -. Así pasaron unas cuantas horas la rubia concentrada en sus estudios, -Todo esto de la escuela es mucho más fácil ahora -. Al terminar dio cuenta de la hora que era pues no pasaría todo su domingo encerrada en casa, además debía comprar los víveres para la semana, se cambió de ropa.

Al terminar de arreglarse salió dejando cerrar detras su espalda la puerta de su humilde morada. En estos momentos debía cambiar su semblante a una sonrisa aquella sonrisa que demostraba que se encontraba bien. El dolor de su corazón, aquel malestar ya no hacía tanto daño, logrando sobreponerse.

Debía demostrar que cuando más estuviera tocando fondo, cuando los problemas no muestran salida, es cuando más debía mostrar esa gran sonrisa, colocar la espalda recta, la frente en alto.

Ya no era más aquella niña llorona, perezosa, todo eso quedo en el pasado. —Sonriendo victoriosa -.

Aquella tarde se encontraba caminando por el parque de esa parte de la cuidad, caminar hacia que se despejara un poco su mente. Cuando de pronto sumida en sus pensamientos no se no se percató que alguien la hablaba.

Voz: Serena!

La chica rubia de ojos color celeste seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta que alguien la hablaba.

Voz: Serena, espera por favor, princesa! -Los gritos se hacían más cercanos -

Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al escuchar esa palabra de una voz bastante familiar a ella.

La chica dueña de esa voz corrió hasta donde la rubia se encontraba, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros.

Voz: Princesa Serena! -Agitada-, pero feliz-.

Serena: Pero si es ¡Hotaru!. -Embozando una gran sonrisa de felicidad y abrazando a la niña - la pequeña había sido la única que no la trato mal-.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz perteneciente a la de un hombre

Voz: Hija no corras tan rápido, no vayas a sufrir algún accidente, no lo vuelvas hacer. —Esta persona un poco agitada de correr llego a donde se encontraban las 2 chicas -.

Hotaru: No papá, no papá no lo vuelvo hacer. –La chica seguía feliz por ver a su amiga- .

Serena: Doctor Tomoe, tanto tiempo sin verlo. – Ofreciendo su mano en forma de saludo sonriendo-

Dr. Tomoe: Lo mismo digo muchacha tanto tiempo que ya no visitas a Hotaru como solías hacerlo. – Devolviendo el apretón de manos-

Serena se quedó sin palabras.- fingió un leve sonrisa en su rostro-.

Hotaru: Papa puedo platicar un rato a solas con mi amiga Serena. –Subiendo su mirada para ver a su padre a los ojos-.

Dr. Tomoe: Esta bien hija te dejo un momento porque sé que estas en buenas manos, en un rato regrese voy a ver unos lugares por aquí, te cuidas mucho.-Sonriéndoles a las 2 chicas. – Depositando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña y despidiéndose de Serena -

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca del parque.

Serena: No sé si lo que tu padre dijo sea verdad, que te encuentres en buenas manos.—Cambiando su mirada a una un poco triste sien ver a la pequeña–

Hotaru: No diga eso princesa para mi usted es una buena persona. —Con una sonrisa de ánimos característica de la pequeña niña -.

Serena: No me digas a si yo ya no soy más la princesa. —Colocando una media sonrisa en su rostro.—

Hotaru: Usted siempre será mi princesa, a pesar de lo que piense aquellas personas.—La niña miraba los profundos ojos celestes de Serena.

Serena: -Abrazo a la niña—Gracias Hotaru por lo menos tu eres la única que no me dio la espalda.

Horaru: Princesa Serena yo estoy en total desacuerdo de lo que esas personas incluido el príncipe piensan de usted, yo soy la única que pienso que usted si es digna sucesora de Tokio de Cristal.

Serena: Hotaru Tokio de Cristal se acabó hace mucho tiempo, yo también renuncie a todo eso. Por favor cambiemos de tema, que este me incomoda un poco. –Cambiando su mirada hacia otro lugar, sintió una puntada en el pecho-.

Hotaru: Esta bien princesa, disculpa Serena, pero créame yo confió en usted, para mi usted mil veces mejor personas que esas que se hacían llamar nuestras amigas, yo siempre la apoyare en sus decisiones confié en mí siempre. – Mirando fijamente a Serena-

Serena: Gracias Hotaru. Pero que te trae por aquí tan alejada de la ciudad de tu casa.

Hotaru: Bueno le pedí a mi padre que me trajera pues él me conto de pequeña él y mamá me traían a este parque. – Sonriendo-

Serena: Que lindo. – Sonriendo a la niña -

Hotaru: Me sorprende tu cambio Serena, su nuevo corte le sienta muy bien y ahora está más delgada que antes, su cara es un poco más fina, y creo que te ves un poco más alta que antes, eres más bella que antes Serena.

Serena: Gracias nuevamente Hotaru, eres una niña tan linda, - Dando unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza de la niña- y dime que has hecho este último año.—Preguntando con curiosidad

Hotaru: Pues me he dedicado a mis estudios, voy muy bien en la escuela, tengo mucho amigos y pues no he tenido contacto con las chicas desde el momento que me entere lo que había sucedido y que decir del príncipe de él no sé nada, al igual que los otros.

Serena:-Suspirando—Ya veo

Hotaru: Y tu Serena ha pasado contigo, bueno te puedo tutear.

Serena: Claro que si pequeña. —Brindándole una cálida sonrisa.-

Hotaru: Porque ese cambio tan drástico en su forma.

Serena le conto a lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido este último año y meses, la muerte de sus padres, el cambio de casa, su situación, todo acerca de su vida la pequeña escuchaba todo con asombro, se quedó estupefacta, su cara no podía contener la lágrimas al escuchar la triste historia que Serena había tenido que atravesar todo este tiempo y sola sin un hombro donde llorar o alguien con quien desahogarse.

Hotaru: No puedo creer que hallas pasado todo eso, tu sola, debió ser terrible para ti, yo quizá hubiera muerto si algo así me llegara a ocurrir. –Unas lágrimas en su rostro -

Serena solo miro a los ojo a Hotaru.

Hotaru: - -Limpiándose las lágrimas.— Serena eso es muy triste todo eso has sufrido sola, y los has soportado, has madurado mucho ya no eres la misma Serena de haces unos años eres un gran ejemplo. Ahora te admiro más que nunca eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Serena: No te preocupes Hotaru. Ya estoy tratando de reponerme ya sabes como dicen "el tiempo cura todas las heridas", ya estoy volviendo hacer feliz. – Sonriendo melancólicamente -

Hotaru: Eso es perfecto. —La pequeña sonriendo un poco -

La niña y Serena se dieron un gran abrazo cuando en ello llega el padre de Hotaru.

Dr. Tomoe: Ya regrese Hotaru. Qué tal si invitamos a comer a tu amiga Hotaru.

Hotaru. –No lo pensó ni dos veces pues conocía la situación en la que Serena se encontraba.— Claro papa. – Levantando de la banca energéticamente -

Serena: No muchas gracias no quiero molestarlos. – Sonriendo -

Dr. Tomoe: Claro que no eres ninguna molestia, es un placer poder invitar a una gran amiga de mi hija por favor no nos rechaces.

Hotaru: Si Serena si nos rechazas no sentiremos muy triste. - Jalando del borde de abajo la blusa de Serena -

Serena: Pero no sé qué decir.

Dr. Tomoe: Por favor acepta además ya pasaste mucho tiempo platicando con Hotaru, y debes tener hambre, Hotaru no dejara de molestarte hasta que aceptes.

Serena: Bueno está bien acepto.

Hotaru: Yupi gracias Serena. –La niña brincando de felicidad.

Los tres iban muy felices caminado por la calle, hasta llegar un restaurante, la comida se tornó muy amena, entre risas, fue una hermosa tarde para Serena y los Tomoe, después de terminar de comer continuaron sentados platicando e La rubia intercambia números de teléfono con la pequeña pelinegra, así pasaron la horas hasta que Serena pregunto la hora. Y el Dr. Tomoe se dio cuenta también que ya pasaban de las 11:00 pm.

Dr. Tomoe: Creo que ya es muy tarde el tiempo se no has ido volando.

Serena: Ya es demasiado tarde ya debo de irme.— A decir verdad no están tarde pero mañana debo de ir a la escuela y no debo desvelarme mucho pensó la chica. -

Dr. Tomoe: Serena que tal y si te llevamos a tu casa.

Serena: Claro que no, no se molesten además ustedes van todavía deben cruzar este distrito para llegar a casa, yo no estoy muy lejos de donde vivo.

Hotaru: Pero Serena es muy peligroso que una jovencita como tu ande a estas hora de la noche sola.—Con cara de preocupación—

Dr. Tomoe: Si es cierto Serena para nosotros no es molestia llevarte a tu casa.

Serena: Por ningún motivo dejare que pierdan su camino además ya es tarde y su hogar está muy alejado de aquí. Yo puedo irme sola caminar, por donde yo vivo siempre hay mucha gente a estas horas.

Hotaru: Pero Serena.

D. Tomoe: Serena por favor déjanos llevarte.

Serena: Lo siento pero me niego además si sigue así me molestare.

Hotaru: Pero Serena nos preocupamos. – Mirada preocupada -

Serena: No se preocupen yo sé cuidarme sola.

Dr. Tomoe: Esta bien Serena cuídate mucho. Pero cuando llegues a t hogar le mandas un mensaje a Horatu que llegaste bien.

Serena: Si claro – Tocando la cabeza con cara graciosa -

Los tres se despidieron no sin antes deseando buena suerte a la chica, que se cuidara mucho.

Horatu: Princesa cuídese mucho. —Colocando sus manos en su pecho con evidente preocupación. —

Después de un largo camino, rumbo a su casa. Serena paso por los lugares característicos a su nuevo hogar, lugares oscuros poco apacibles, tenebrosos, que más pedir de la zona donde vivía era una zona pobre y fea (creo que si me entiendes en eso), a los que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, paso cerca de callejones alumbrados por unos cuantos focos que apenas y destellaban algo de luz donde adictos consumían drogas, a muchos de ellos los conocía eran su vecinos con los cuales se conocía y de vez en cuando cruzaba palabras. –De cuando acá tienes tan malas amistades Serena pensó la chica.— Paso cerca de vándalos, un lugar por donde se colocan trabajadoras de la noche Serena las saludo sin más, puesto que ellas eran amigas suyas con la que a veces en las noches acostumbraba a platicar hasta muy altas horas de la noche ,se entendía muy bien con ellas y con todo ese tipo de gente.

Luego de pasar por allí tomo un atajo para llegar más rápido a casa, en el cual consistía el atravesar un callejón con poco alumbrado.

Voz: Hola muñeca que haces tan tarde por estos lugares.—dijo un hombre , se alcanzaba a ver un tipo feo vestido de negro, delgado con grandes y brillantes ojos llenos de maldad con una cara y sonrisa de depravado.—

Serena: Nada mejor me voy.—Asustada -

Hombre: A dónde vas muñeca que te trae por acá. – Acercándose a la chica -

Serena: Me tengo que ir.— Tratando de abrirse paso -

Hombre: Lo siento preciosa pero tú no te vas, sabes eres muy linda y como notaras no te puedo dejar ir. Sin antes hacerte gozarte un poco.

Serena: - Con cara de susto y asombro.-Que quiso decir con eso de gozarte un poco.

Hombre: -Agarrando a Serena por un brazo, la pegaba a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa malévola.—Nena no te dolerá, tratare de no ser tan brusco hasta pero no te aseguro contenerme pero los disfrutaras y hasta me pidas más. – Sonriendo maliciosamente -

Serena: ¡Que me piensas hacer! –En un grito ahogado y derramando una lágrimas —

Hombre: Nada que no vayas a disfrutar preciosa. — Su mirada mostraba el lujuria -

Sus pies no respondían no pudo salir corriendo de su boca no salía ningún sonido debido al miedo

Hombre: Espera un momento y solo déjate llevar, quiero disfrutar de ti -Esto lo decía feliz, pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios - .

Serena podía sentir el aliento del tipo sobre cara, y como este la restregaba a su cuerpo y sentir su erección rozándola, no podía hacer nada la tenía inmovilizada el miedo la invadía y el tipo la amenazaba con una navaja pegada a la cara de la rubia.

Hombre: Creo que esta noche me regocijare contigo nena.

**Continuara…..**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que le haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo, deje sus reviews por favor, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones, Gracias por leer mi fic

PD: Disculpen la mala redacción, las faltas de ortografía como podrán notar es mi primer fic por ello también no me dio a expresar muy bien, y no detallo muy bien las situaciones. **Gracias**


End file.
